L'ange de Noël
by sadswan
Summary: Seule, assise sur ce banc dans la froideur de l'hiver jusqu'à qu'une femme aux cheveux bruns lui dépose une couverture sur ses épaules. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Comment une personne qu'on a vu qu'une seule fois peut prendre autant de place dans notre vie. Regina tombe follement amoureuse de l'inconnue que tout sépare de la vie... (Swanqueen)


_Hey !!! On se retrouve pour un nouvel os Swanqueen, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt :)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-Maman s'il te plaît raconte-moi encore une fois l'histoire de la femme ressemblant à un ange tombé du ciel. S'extasia le petit garçon tout en sautant sur son lit.

-Encore une fois ? Questionna la mère amusée.

-Oui c'est ma préférée ! S'exclama Henry en souriant.

-C'est la mienne aussi petit monstre. Avoua la femme."

Tout commença une froide nuit d'hiver quand une jeune femme à lachevelure doré sortit de nul part, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.Elle ne portait qu'un simple pull pas assez chaud pour la froideur de l'hiver, mais ça lui était égal. Elle avait mal, elle souffrait de l'intérieur. Elle était brisée par la vie, elle marchait durant ce qui lui semble des heures dans les rues de sa ville. Elle s'arrêta épuisée devant l'entrée d'un parc, elle prit place sur un banc, mais pas n'importe quel banc, après avoir retiré la neige qui c'était posé dessus. Ses yeux émeraudes ressemblant à la couleur des feuilles d'arbres en plein été, ses larmes comme des feuilles agitées lors d'une tempête. Elle commença à avoir froid, terriblement froid mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle n'en n'avait plus. Plus maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, plus sans souffrir de sa malédiction, cela n'avait aucun intérêt d'y retourner... Ses lèvres devenaient violettes, sa beau encore plus blanche qu'à son arrivé. Puis sortit de la maison d'en face, une jeune femme s'approcha de la blonde et déposa une couverture sur cette dernière. Elle leva la tête pour trouver deux orbes noisettes la fixant avec douceur et compréhension. Comme si elle savait, comme si elle l'a comprenait. Mais c'était impossible, personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Elle s'asseya à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction.

"-Vous avez moins froid Madame ? Questionna la femme aux cheveux bruns.

-Oui merci... Mais je suis sûre que vous avez le même âge que moi alors pas de madame s'il vous plaît. Sourit tristement la blonde.

-Regina Mills, enchanté. Fit la femme en tendant sa main.

-Enchanté Regina. Répondit la blonde en lui serrant délicatement la main.

-Pourquoi ? Interregea la brune après un moment de silence.

-Parlez moi un peu de vous, pourquoi êtes vous sorti de votre maison au réveillon de Noël, quitter votre demeure, votre famille pour déposer une couverture sur une femme assise seule sur un banc ? Demanda l'inconnue pour éviter sa question.

-Vous savez toute ma vie mes parents m'ont enseignés le partage et la compréhension. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de connaître le bonheur, la sécurité et un bon foyer. Quand je vous ai aperçu seule et triste à l'extérieur, j'ai prit une couverture sans réfléchir et je suis venu vous retrouvez. Souffla Regina.

-Vous êtes unique Regina Mills. Je devrais sûrement retournée chez moi, ma famille me manque, je devrai les voir avant de partir. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Fit la blonde en se levant puis déposa la couverture à l'endroit où elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Qu'elle idiote je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom ! Argua la femme se sentant stupide. "

Sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir elle avait déjà disparue, Regina se leva déçue, reprit sa couverture et se précipita à l'intérieur de sa maison. Où l'attendait ses amis et sa famille curieux. Elle déposa la couverture silencieusement puis s'affala sur le canapé.

"-Qui était-ce ? Demanda Zelena la garnde sœur de la brune.

-Je l'ignore, j'ai oublié de lui demander quelle idiote que je suis!! Râla t-elle en tapant sa tête dans un oreiller.

-Je crois que Gina est tombée sous son charme. Fit Tink amusée par la situation.

-Mais bien évidemment que oui ! Elle était d'une beauté sans mots, des cheveux dorés, et des yeux... Ô ! Des yeux si verts, des yeux ressemblant aux feuilles de mon pommier à Storybrooke On aurai dit un ange tombé du ciel. S'extasia la jeune femme en mimant les ailes avec ses mains.

-Putain si ça c'est pas un coup de foudre j'ignore ce que c'est! S'amusa la rousse."

"-Tu ne l'as jamais revue ? Questionna l'enfant à moitié endormi.

-Jamais mais je ne d'espére pas. Je sais qu'un jour je la retrouverai, il faut toujours garder espoir. Murmura telle encouvrant son petit prince.

-On dirai tata Mary... S'amusa le garçon."

La jeune femme afficha un sourire, puis sortit de la chambre de son fils pour rejoindre sa sœur au salon. Assise autour de la table buvant son verre de vin jusqu'à que le cri de sa sœur aînée attire son attention.

"-Gina !! Gina viens voir ! Je crois bien que ton inconnue est revenu après une éternité. S'exclama la rousse en sautant de joie."

Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle bondit de sa chaise, enfila ses chaussures et son manteau. Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand Zelena lui lança une couverture en riant. Regina rejoignit la femme assise sur le banc comme il y a douze mois. Plus elle s'approchait, plus le visage de l'inconnue se dessinait. C'était bel et bien elle. Elle sourit, un véritable sourire.

"-Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vue... Souffla la policière heureuse.

-J'étais partie pendant quel temps dans un endroit où seul quelquespersonnes peuvent y aller. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Regina,vos cheveux sont plus court que le Noël dernier. Remarquala blonde.

-Oui j'ai décidé de les couper c'est plus pratique pour mon métier. Confesa la brune.

-Vous êtes dans la police ? Questionna l'autre femme.

-C'est exact, comment vous le savez ? Questionna t-ellesurprise.

-Une intuition tout simplement.

-Puis-je savoir le votre ? Demanda timidement la policière.

-Artiste. Au faite la dernière fois j'ai complètement oublié devous dire mon nom. Était Emma, enfin c'est Emma Swan. Fit la blonde en lui souriant.

-Cela vous va bien... Rêvassa l'autre femme.

-Cela vous dérange si on se tutoie ? Questionna Emma hésitante.

-Pas du tout, je préfère ça. La dernière fois tu as évité ma question sur le pourquoi te ta présence... Se souvenu la policière.

-J'ai perdu une personne dans un accident de voiture, il y a deux ans ce même jour, à cet endroit même. Répondit la blonde essuyant ses larmes.

-Alors tu reviens chaque année. C'est le dernier souvenir que tu as de cette personne ? Demanda Regina d'une voix rassurante.

-C'est mon dernier souvenir de ma vie ici. Chuchota Emma perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je sais que cela peut te paraître complètement fou mais à la minute où j'ai croisé ton regard ça été comme un coup de foudre. On ne se connaît pas mais je me sens comme attiré par toi. Avoua la policière d'une traite.

-Il en est autant pour moi. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Comment une personne qu'on a vu qu'une seule fois peut prendre autant de place dans notre vie. Murmura la blonde d'une voix douce.

-Un coup de foudre selon ma soeur. Souffla Regina ne perdant pas son sourire de ses lèvres.

-Ta sœur a sûrement raison. Mince je dois vraiment y aller, je suis en retard, il déteste ça. Au revoir Gina. Je t'attendrai toujours. S'exclama t-elle en selevant précipitamment.

-Attends ! S'écria la policière."

Emma comprit sa demande et l'embrassa chastement sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux mais trop rapide pour la brune. C'est comme si elle avait goûter au paradis. Cette sensation de bien-être et de sérénité dans tout son corps. Quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle avait déjà disparue. Dieu que cette femme était mystérieuse ! Elle se précipita àl'intérieur où l'attendait sa sœur.

"-Son nom est Emma Swan cherche sur internet s'il te plaît ! S'exclamala policière."

Sans attendre Zelena tapa le nom dans la bard de recherche et quand elle lu le titre d'une article elle fut surprise.

"-Emma Swan, fille de Ingrid et Jack Swan meurt dans un tragique accident de voiture... Lu la rousse.

-C'est impossible... Murmura Regina. Clique sur l'article pour voir si il y a une photo."

Elle cliqua sur le lien et descendit jusqu'à qu'une photo apparaisse.

"-C'est elle. Lâcha la policière complètement ahuri.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Woah je n'y comprends rien du tout. C'est quoi un espèce de fantôme ? S'étonna la grande soeur.

-Que dit d'autre l'article ? Questionna la femme aux yeux noisettes.

-Emma Swan, âgée de seulement 28 ans lors de sa mort. Était la fille unique de deux grands scientifiques Ingrid et Jack Swan. Elle est décédée suite à un accident de la route, une voiture la percuter de plein fouet quand elle traversait la route le 24 décembre 2016. Elle est morte sur place. Lu attentivement Zelana. Oh putain juste devant chez toi à l'endroit même où il y a le banc ! Rajouta t-elle."

S'en était trop pour elle. La brune s'asseya sur le canapé mettant une main sur ses lèvres. À l'endroit même où la blonde l'avait embrassé.

"-Elle m'a embrassé. J'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai senti toute cette douceur. Elle était bel et bien réelle... Chuchotala policière essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Il y a des commentaires sur cet article. Mmmhh des personnes disent avoir aperçu Emma assise sur un banc à l'endroit même où elle était morte. Chaque année, le même jour. Ils l'ont même appelé l'ange de Noël... Oh il y a un commentaire qui dit que seul un baiser de son véritable amour peut la libérer de cette malédiction. Souffla la grande soeur.

\- Elle m'a embrassé. Admit la brune.

\- Tu l'as libéré. Tu étais son véritable amour, quand vos lèvres se sont touchées tu l'as libéré."

L'ange de Noël cela la représentait bien. Les années se sont écroulées sans le retour d'Emma. Elle n'est jamais revenue, alors Regina comprenait maintenant que sa sœur avait raison, elle l'avait libéré de son fardeau. Elle n'a jamais pu oublier la blonde, cet amour qui lui était destiné et qu'un homme ivre lui avait enlevé. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, un fil si fragile si mince qu'en une fraction de seconde il pouvait se cassé.

La lumière était si aveuglante que la brune fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Elle ignorait ce qu'il c'était passé, elle se souvennait de ce bip incessant dans sa chambre d'hôpital, des pleurs de son fils qui était devenu un homme, il avait épousé Jacinda et ensembles ils avaient eu une petite fille Lucy. C'était la fin de sa vie, le fil venait d'être rompu.

"-Cela fait longtemps que je t'attendais Regina. Murmura l'ange."

La brune se retourna surprise, cette voix elle la connaissait. Comment l'oublier ? Cette voix qui hantait ses nuits, ses jours depuis ce fameux réveillon de Noël. Devant elle se tenait son Emma, encore plus éblouissante que sans ses souvenirs, encore plus souriante. Ses cheveux si blonds, ses yeux émeraudes, sa peau si claire, elle avait bel et bien l'apparence d'un ange.

"- Emma ? C'est réellement toi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrai. Souffla l'ange."

Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle se précipita dans ses bras, tellement heureuse ce vide qui était en elle disparu soudainement laissant place au sentiment de bien-être et de sérénité. Emma la recouvrit de ses immences ailes blanches et dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre elles s'envolèrent vers le paradis afin de vivre leur amour pour l'éternité.


End file.
